Family Secrets
by JessAngelus
Summary: Lily had a child before Harry that she never told James about. Now Harry finds out about the sister he never knew he had. Author's Note! Please read.
1. The Dursleys lie!

Family Secrets 

Chapter 1?

Btvs/ Harry Potter crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs belongs to Joss. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Pairings: B/A! And a few others. Let me know what pairing I should use cuz I haven't decided yet.

Summary: Lily had a child before Harry that she never told James about. Now Harry finds out about the sister he never knew he had.

Timeline: Alternate book 4 of Harry Potter. Don't worry I'm not changing that much and yes Cedric still dies. Alternate season 2 of Btvs. None of that Angel loses his soul nonsense. That was just The Joss Monster's cruelty. Curse? What Curse? Anyway, everything else happens. Oh and Buffy lives with her dad cuz her mom is dead. Obviously. And Buffy's father is a wealthy man named Arthur Summers.

Rating: PG-13 nothing bad.

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night!

Dedication: To my muse who has been working over time and inspired me to write more stories than I could handle. If anyone has a strategy I could use to write 10 stories at once let me know! And to my bff Teresa cuz she asked me to write a story like this.

AN: This is a rewrite of this story. I didn't like the way it was going so I changed it. Hope you don't hate it.

Harry Potter laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't aloud out of his room for the next six hours while the Dursley's were getting the house ready for the company that was coming over. Some rich relatives were leaving their daughter here for the summer or something, but they were adamant that he stay hidden. Well good luck keeping him hidden all summer. Then he started to wonder what this girl would be like. _probably like Dudley. All stuck up and snotty and spoiled. _ Oh this summer just kept getting better and better.

Later…

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Dursley's ran to answer it.

"Arthur! How are you? It's so wonderful to see you. Welcome to our humble home."

"Hello Petunia. Say hello Buffy."

"Hello Aunt Petunia."

"Hello Buffy darling. How are you?"

"I-" Buffy's negative reply was cut off by her father putting his hand over her mouth.

"Buffy is a bit irritable. She was …less than enthusiastic about coming here but I have to go away on business this summer and I couldn't leave her at home. She's been getting into trouble lately and well..."

"Oh yes. She probably just fell in with the wrong crowd."

Buffy shot her a glare from behind her father's hand.

"No actually. The friends she has now are rather good I just don't want to take any chances. "

"Oh I agree. So why don't we move into the lounge where we can talk. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Sounds good."

While the adults sat in the lounge and talked Buffy sat in the kitchen with Dudley.

"Why are you staying here this summer?" Dudley asked her around a mouth full of food.

"Cuz my dad's making me. He won't let me stay at home because he thinks I'll get into trouble."

"You probably would."

"Shut up you slimy little-"

"You call me a name and I'll tell!"

Buffy groaned. She was gonna die here with this creep.

She got up from her seat at the kitchen table and tossed the remains of her tuna sandwich in the trash. She was about to sit back down when her father walked in.

"Honey, I'm leaving now." He kissed her forehead. "Behave yourself ok. Your credit cards are fully paid off so you can shop to your heart's content, but don't even think about leaving the country. I've put a freeze on you flyer miles. I've told Petunia that you are aloud to use you cell phone and talk to whomever you like."

Buffy smiled. "Have a safe trip, daddy. Be back soon." She kissed he father's cheek and he smiled at her as he turned and left. She went to the window and watched the limo drive away.

"Buffy."

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"

"I'll take your things upstairs for you and you can freshen up from your trip then you can tell us all about your school year."

"Actually I'm a bit tired. I think I'm just going to shower and go to sleep. Besides I'm sure you've heard all about my school from my father."

"We that doesn't mean we don't want to speak to you dear." Petunia cut in.

"Yeah well I'm not much for talking."

"Ok, well you'll need your rest anyway. We have an early day tomorrow."

That statement stopped Buffy in her tracks as she made her way up to the guest room.

"Oh did you plan something?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh yes. you and Dudley are going to spend lots of time together. You might be a good influence on each other."

Buffy snorted. "Well I'm sorry I'm going to have to pass. I've got plans for late sleeping and lots of shopping. Maybe some other time."

"Well alright. We'll be leaving early tomorrow in case you change your mind."

"I won't." And she continued her walk up the stairs with Vernon following her with her bags.

The next morning the Dursley's left early before Buffy woke. Harry had been woken up and threatened not to do any funny business or he would wish he was never born, before they left but soon fell back asleep. He woke a few hours later and headed down stairs to make him and the mystery guest breakfast. He had just finished the eggs and bacon when a young blond girl walked in.

"Good morning." Buffy said.

"Good morning."

"Um…who are you?"

"I'm Harry."

"I'm Buffy. You live here too?"

He nodded.

"Hmm I wonder why they never told me about you."

"They don't like me much." He replied.

"Do they like anyone besides themselves?" She asked sarcastically as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Umm…I made breakfast."

"Oh you didn't have to do that, but thank you." Buffy said smiling at the boy. This kid was pretty nice. Nothing like Dudley.

"Y-Y-Your welcome." Harry had been taken by surprise. The Dursley's never thanked him for anything. This girl was not at all what he expected.

Buffy so him staring at her strangely. "What?"

"Why are nice to me?" he asked.

"What do you mean? You're a nice person. Aren't people usually nice to you?"

"Not here. I expected you to be like Dudley or something."

"Oh god no. That kid is awful. I haven't been here a day and I already can't stand him!" Buffy said as she sat down and started eating.

"I can barley stand it. I can't wait till school starts up again."

"Jezz is it that bad? Preferring school to summer vacation? I mean I don't want to be here but I wouldn't rather be in school."

"Well my school is like home for me."

"Sounds nice."

"It is."

"So what are your plans for the day, Harry?"

"I don't have plans."

"Good. You think you could show me around London?"

"Sure"

"Great. I'm having a serious shoe craving."

Buffy and Harry spent the day going from store to store. Buffy shopped and Harry, being the gentleman, carried her bags.

Buffy was talking to a shoe salesman when her call phone rang.

"Can you get me a pair of theses in a size seven? Do they come in black or just the brown?"

Ring

Ring

"Oh excuse me."

The salesman walked away to get the shoes she requested,

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Angel, Hi. I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey. You having fun?"

"I'm shoe shopping."

"Already! You've been there for barley a day and you're already shopping?"

"Of course. So what are you up too?"

"You mean besides counting the days till you come back?"

"Aww… you're so full of crap." She told his teasingly.

"No really, Buffy. I miss you."

"I know. I wish you could have come with me but well you know the plane and the sunlight."

"Yeah, I know. So how's England?"

"It's…ok I guess. Defiantly not as sunny as California but the shopping is pretty good so I can't complain but where I'm staying is another story completely. I hate my cousin. Dudley is this whiney, fat, little spoiled brat and my Aunt and Uncle act like he's the greatest thing!"

At hearing Buffy's rant Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Buffy smiled at him.

Angel, hearing the other boy asked her: "Buffy who is that? I just heard some guy laughing."

"That was Harry. He stays with the Dorsey's in the summer too. He's been showing me around London. Nothing for you to worry about. He's my cousin or something."

"I wasn't worried." He lied.

"Umm Hmm. I bet Cordelia is just jumping for joy that I'm not there."

"Hon, I told you I don't want her. I love you. I have no desire to be with someone so shallow and tactless."

"Oh I know. Doesn't mean I have to like the fact that she shamlessly throws herself at you."

"Relax. I don't want anyone but you. You know that. Though you are cute when you're jealous."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"Well honey I have to go patrol now. Call me tommorow?"

"Yeah sweetie. Bye. And be careful.."

"Always. Bye."

They hung up and Buffy had a silly smile on her face. Harry laughed at her and she smacked him playfully. Harry couldn't remember when he laughed so much. He stared into the green eyes so similar to his own and just felt so relaxed. Like he could just be himself.

The sales man came back and gave Buffy the shoes she was looking for and she paid for them and left the store.

When they arrived back at number four, Privet Drive, the Dursley's were already home.

"Where have you been!" Vernon demanded as soon as Harry walked through the door.

"Chill out or you'll pop that vein in your head and I don't wanna have to wash blood out of this shirt." Buffy said coolly. "He was jus t showing me around and then I went shopping"

"Oh Buffy I don't blame you-"

"I wouldn't care if you did." She cut him off. "Come on Harry. Help me take my bags upstairs."

Harry followed her, desperately trying not to laugh at the expression on his uncle's face at how Buffy spoke to him. As soon as he was out of earshot he busted out laughing. He took the bags into Buffy's room and set them on the bed, still laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you see the look on his face? It was priceless. I can't believe you spoke to him that way."

"Well I'm not afraid of him. Here. " she tossed Harry one of the shopping bags. "Go try those on. I didn't know your size so I guessed."

"You got me stuff?"

"Yeah of course. I couldn't stand to see you in Dudley's clothes and you need some fashion help stat. Go try them on and tell me what you think."

Harry nodded and left the room. He came back a couple of minutes later dressed in lose fitting faded blue jeans and a blood red button down shirt.

"They're perfect. Thank you."

"No problem. So… if you don't mind my asking, what are you to the Dursleys? I told Angel you're my cousin but I don't really know."

"They're my Aunt and Uncle. I've stayed with them since my parents died. My mother was her sister Lily." He explained.

Buffy gasped.

"Lily was your mother. T-That's not possible."

"Well she died when I was very young. I don't remember her but-"

"No I meant… if…" Buffy stopped not knowing how to continue. She rushed to her suitcase and pulled out a small book. she flipped through pages of pictures till she got to the one she was looking for. She walked back over to him and showed him the picture.

"Is that your mother?" She asked him.

"Yeah. That's her." He looked at Buffy strangely. Now looking at the picture he saw how closely she resembled his mother.

"Harry… I don't really know how but…Lily was my mother too." Buffy told him.

Harry just stared at her. _My mother was her mother too? But then that would mean…_

"So then that means you're…my sister?"

"Yeah…I-" Buffy was interrupted by Mrs. Dursley entering the room.

"Buffy dear, do you need any help putting away your clothes?" She spotted Harry on the other side of the room. "What are you doing in here? Don't pester Buffy!"

"Why didn't you tell me he was my brother?" Buffy asked in a dangerous voice.

"Buffy what are you talking about? H-Harry's not your brother. Whatever he told you is a lie." She said quickly as she cautiously backed out of the room.

"Don't you DARE leave this room! I had a brother and you never told me! And don't say he's lying. I trust him way more than I trust you. He's Lily's son. Don't deny it! She never told me because she died when I was three years old. What's your excuse!"

"What is going on up here?" Vernon demanded.

"You lied to me!" Buffy screamed.

"Vernon, she knows about Lily being Harry's mother." Petunia told him.

"See the trouble you cause boy!" he roared. Harry wasn't sure what to do. He was still in shock but he was saved from having to answer by Buffy.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME HIM FOR THIS! THIS IS NOT HIS FAULT. THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT TELLING ME HE WAS MY BROTHER!"

"Buffy don't you talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you however I damn well please. You should have told me! I have a right to know! Did my father know!"

"No. Like he would want to know about the freak she married." Petunia said coldly.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Harry shouted.

"You boy are on thin ice as it is. Keep this up and we'll lock you in your room for the rest of the summer."

"The hell you will!" Buffy snapped at them. "You try it and I'll just leave and stay in a hotel room and I'll take my brother with me!"

"Buffy try to understand, you do not want to associate with him! Forget you met him. It's for your own good."

"NO! Get out! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Dursley's hurried out of the room and Buffy sat down on the floor. "Sorry about that." She told Harry. "Some times the brat in me comes out to play."

"That's ok. Thank for sticking up for me."

"That's what big sisters are for."

Harry's eyes filled with tears. He had a sister and she cared about him. He never had that before. He looked at her and she had tears in her eyes too. She got up and hugged him tightly as they cried.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok that's the first chapter. Please review! I didn't like the AU factor of the original story and I can do more with it this way. Tell me what you think. Second chapter will be up soon.


	2. Oh my!

Family Secrets 

Chapter 2?

Btvs/ Harry Potter crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs belongs to Joss. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Pairings: B/A! And a few others. Let me know what pairing I should use cuz I haven't decided yet.

Summary: Lily had a child before Harry that she never told James about. Now Harry finds out about the sister he never knew he had.

Timeline: Alternate book 4 of Harry Potter. Don't worry I'm not changing that much and yes Cedric still dies. Alternate season 2 of Btvs. None of that Angel loses his soul nonsense. That was just The Joss Monster's cruelty. Curse? What Curse? Anyway, everything else happens. Oh and Buffy lives with her dad cuz her mom is dead. Obviously. And Buffy's father is a wealthy man named Arthur Summers.

Rating: PG-13 nothing bad.

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! And this is my first attempt at a story like this so I really need feedback.

Dedication: To my muse who has been working over time and inspired me to write more stories than I could handle. If anyone has a strategy I could use to write 10 stories at once let me know! And to my bff Teresa cuz she asked me to write a story like this.

And thanks sooooo much for everyone who reviewed. This chap is for you guys too.

Shinotenshi: I'm not going by the cannon so Buffy is older than Harry in this story.

Blood Roses18: Yes I'm going to make Buffy a witch. I'll explain how in the next chapter. And Buffy and Harry have different dads. James is Harry's dad and Arthur is Buffy's dad.

If anyone else has any questions or suggestions, fire away. Always open to it. But just so you know, I will not change this story from BA so don't ask.

"So Harry. I hardly know any thing about you. Talk to me. What do you like to do?" Buffy asked. They were walking though the park late at night. It wasn't smart but Harry had caught Buffy sneaking out to go patrol and she had made up an excuse about wanting to go for a walk and he had wanted to come along. If a vamp showed up she didn't know how she would explain it to Harry but for some reason she knew he could handle her secret.

"Um…" _I like quidditch but I can't tell her about that. Can I? Maybe she could handle it. What if she's a witch and Dumbledor doesn't know?_ " I really don't do much outside of school. When I'm here, life is pretty boring."

"Lucky you."

"Why do you say that?"

"My life is never boring. Actually most of the time it's pretty hectic and scary."

"Well you're on vacation now. Your life can be boring for a little while."

At his statement she winced.

"You know you just jinxed it, right?" On cue three vamps appeared and surrounded Buffy and Harry. "See, I told you." Buffy pounced on the first vamp and sent a sharp kick to it's head sending it to the ground where she plunged a stake into it's heart. The other two were also soon just a pile of dust.

Harry stood in shock at what he had just seen. His sister, who loved to shop and didn't look like she could hurt a fly, had just taken down three vampires. Wait…how did she know about vampires? (A.N: Lets just pretend that the vamps in Harry Potter are the same as the ones in Btvs.)

Buffy turned and saw Harry staring at her in shock.

"Harry, look, I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Find out what? Buffy what did you just do? You took down those vampires in seconds. How are you that strong? How do you even know about vampires?"

"Wait, you know about vampires? I…Ok this is gonna take a while. I'm what's called the slayer. I kill demons, vampires, and all the creepy guys. I have super powers and stuff. Now how do you know about vampires? I take it that the not so normal thing runs in our family."

"Yeah, something like that. I um…I'm a wizard. I know about vampires because there are a lot of them in the wizarding world."

"Wizarding world?"

"Yeah. There are people who are born witches or wizards and the wizarding world is their domain."

"Oh. My friend Willow is a witch but she wasn't born one. She became a witch because she was studying with Ms. Calendar. She teaches computes but she's a gypsy."

"Really? I guess we really aren't normal then, huh."

"Was…was mom a witch?" Buffy asked him.

"Yeah, she was. So was my father."

"So…if you don't mind me asking…how did she really die? I have trouble believing that someone so supernatural would die in a car crash, I mean it's possible, but not likely."

"You're right. She didn't die in a car crash. An evil wizard killed her. My father wouldn't join his side so he killed him and tried to kill me but…she saved me. She died in my place. When he tried to kill me…it backfired and destroyed him instead. Didn't kill him unfortunately. Just zapped his powers and his body."

"Why was he trying to kill you?"

"I don't know. No one has been able to tell me that."

"Wow…I…I never imagined…wow."

"In a nutshell. So what's your story?"

Buffy explained the whole slayer thing and how she had been called. They walked around the park talking for several hours. They only noticed how late it was when they saw the sun begin to rise off in the distance.

"Wow I didn't know we stayed out this long. Then again I'm used to it and Angel normally walks me home when it gets close to sunrise."

"It must be convenient to have a boyfriend who can smell the sunrise."

"Oh yeah. A nose that can tell time."

They laughed as they walked back to the Dursley's. Luckily they were still asleep and the two easily snuck in, undetected.

Ring, Ring.

"Buffy?"

"Been waiting for my call?"

"Endlessly."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said teasingly.

"I'll forgive you when you get back here."

"Ok."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Discovering my family tree after being attacked by vampires."

"Huh?"

"Harry's not my cousin, Angel."

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'I slept with him.' You do realize I'll die right?"

"No Angel I didn't sleep with anyone! You know I wouldn't do that to you. No. Harry's my brother. We have the same mom. I don't know how…but he's my little brother."

"Oh…ok. Sorry. I…"

"Don't worry about it, but don't think you're off the hook. I'll guilt you later."

"Ok. So…your mom had a son. Why didn't anyone tell you?"

"They didn't want me to know I guess. It's so sad though. I mean I was fine not knowing but Harry…he doesn't have anyone. The Dursley's hate him and his only friends are at that school he goes to. You should have seen his face when he found out. Oh Angel I wish you were here."

"Me too baby. Seems like you're going through a lot right now. I wish I could be there for you."

"Thanks."

"So you know how Harry feels about all this. How do you feel?"

"I…I'm not sure. I mean Harry is nice and I think it'd be cool to have him as a brother but…well would it even really be like he's my brother? He lives here in England and I live in California. I'll hardly see him." She told him.

"You can write to him. It'll all work out. You'll see." Angel said gently.

"I hope so. But that's not all I found out. It seems the supernatural thing runs in the family. Harry is a wizard. He knows about vamps and stuff and goes to a wizarding school and has a wand and stuff. We were walking last night and we got attacked by three vamps and everything just sort of spilled out."

"Wow."

"That's what I said. And worst…I found out how my mom really died. She was killed by some big baddie. He was after Harry and his father. Lily died in Harry's place and when this guy tried to kill him the spell backfired. Didn't kill him but it messed him up really bad so he's powerless now."

"Buffy, you are not going after this guy."

"What? I never said I was."

"I know but you were thinking it. I know you. Don't even try it. You're not a witch, you'll get killed."

"Fine. Spoil my fun."

"Thank you. I just want you safe."

"I know. Anyway the Dursleys are going to be up soon. I talk to you later, ok. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Buffy sank back in her bed and she drifted of to sleep just as an owl flew in her window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok there it is. I had to change it from AU because I have discovered that I'm no good at that. I hope you liked this chapter. More soon. Reviews make me smile. Please review. I'll luv ya 4eva if you review!


	3. What I need to do

Family Secrets 

Chapter 3?

Btvs/ Harry Potter crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs belongs to Joss. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Pairings: B/A! And a few others. Let me know what pairing I should use cuz I haven't decided yet.

Summary: Lily had a child before Harry that she never told James about. Now Harry finds out about the sister he never knew he had.

Timeline: Alternate book 4 of Harry Potter. Don't worry I'm not changing that much and yes Cedric still dies. Alternate season 2 of Btvs. None of that Angel loses his soul nonsense. That was just The Joss Monster's cruelty. Curse? What Curse? Anyway, everything else happens. Oh and Buffy lives with her dad cuz her mom is dead. Obviously. And Buffy's father is a wealthy man named Arthur Summers.

Rating: PG-13 nothing bad.

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! And this is my first attempt at a story like this so I really need feedback.

Dedication: To my muse who has been working over time and inspired me to write more stories than I could handle. If anyone has a strategy I could use to write 10 stories at once let me know! And to my bff Teresa cuz she asked me to write a story like this.

And thanks sooooo much for everyone who reviewed. This chap is for you guys too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Buffy sank back in her bed and she drifted of to sleep just as an owl flew in her window.

0o0o0o0o0o

Buffy woke slowly. It was rare she ever got to sleep late so she was going to make the most of it. She stretched lazily and slowly rolled onto her side. She rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly and-

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the force from her start causing her to fall over the other side of the bed landing on the floor with a loud thump. Harry heard the commotion from his room and came rushing in to see his sister sprawled out on the flood beside her bed.

"Buffy…what…?"

"Jeez! I wake up and the first thing I see is that freakin' owl looking at me! Nearly gave me heart attack."

"Owl?" Buffy just pointed to the bedside table. Harry saw a large gray owl with a letter in its beak. He grabbed it and saw that it was addressed to Buffy.

"Um…Buffy…you've got a letter."

"What?" Buffy asked as she got up from the floor.

"The owl. It brought you a letter. It's how the wizarding world sends mail. You've got a letter from Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Don't know." He handed her the letter. "Open it."

Buffy opened the letter and read aloud.

"_Dear Miss Summer,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We apologize for the delay in your admittance but your other duties were of greater importance. Another slayer will take over your duties at the end of the summer. Any questions you may have that cannot be answered by mister Potter will be answered shortly after your arrival. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledor _

_Headmaster_

"Ok…Some how I don't find any of this surprising." Buffy stated.

"Really? Because I'm still in shock. Buffy…you're a witch."

"Yes. Got that."

"And you're going to Hogwarts."

"That I don't know about. I can't just …go to Hogwarts. I mean I have a life and responsibilities…and a boyfriend. I can't leave."

"Buffy you'll get to see your friend s and family and you can write to them and stuff. You belong at Hogwarts. They'll understand and they'll want what's best for you."

"I don't know, Harry. Part of me wants to go but the other part of me…I'll talk to Angel, see what he thinks. He somehow always sees things clearer than everyone else."

"Ok. You call him and I'll go make breakfast." And he left the room.

Buffy quickly dialed Angel's number.

0o0o0o0o0o

Angel was asleep in his bed, blissfully dreaming of his beloved Buffy when the ringing of the phone awoke him. He was not a happy vampire. He had been dreaming he and Buffy were in Ireland. There was no vampires, no slayer and it was as if there was no one in the world but them. He just wanted to get rid of whoever was calling him and get back to his dream. He snatched the phone up angrily.

"What!"

"Wow. Someone's not a happy vamp. I've woken you up before and you're not usually this cranky. Did I interrupt something, my dear?"

"I was having a particularly pleasant dream about you and I. I wasn't exactly eager for it to end."

"Didn't wanna wake you but this is kinda important."

"What's up?"

"I'm a witch."

"Buffy you are not going to fight the guy who killed your mom."

"This isn't about that, Angel. I got a letter this morning. Harry says it's just like the one he got a few years ago telling him he's a wizard. They said that the reason I didn't get it when I was eleven like he did was because they already knew I was going to be the slayer and those duties took priority but now another slayer has been activated somehow and she's supposed to take my place so I can go to that school. I don't know what to do!"

"Um…"

"Come on, Angel! Where's your rational opinion, your words of wisdom? What should I do. I don't wanna go and leave Sunnydale and my dad and the gang and…you, but supposedly this is where I belong. I can get answers that I can't get anywhere else. I can find out who I really am, the part that's been missing."

"Buffy…I…I don't want you to go, Buffy. I'll miss you, the gang will miss you, your dad…but…finding out who you are…finding the piece of you that's been missing…that's really important. You have to do what's right for you, Buffy."

"I don't know if I can leave. I'm not strong enough to just jump into something like this."

"Bullshit."

"Angel-"

"No, Buffy. That's total crap and you know it. You're one of the strongest people I know. Both emotionally, and physically. Now what are you really afraid of, honestly?"

"Leaving you."

"Buffy, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm not saying I won't be sad, but I want what's best for you…no matter what it means for us."

"What? Angel…there's still gong to be an us. If that were at stake I wouldn't even consider going to Hogwarts! I love you…magic be damned! You come first!"

"Buffy…you need to do this. You have to find you before you can completely be with me. This might actually do us some good."

"I know who I am! Before I found out any of this I was fine!"

"You know that's not true. I see it in your eyes every time I look at you, sweet heart. I knew there was something missing. I always suspected it had something to do with your mother but I wasn't sure. Look, we can still make this work with you away at school. People have long distance relationships all the time. We'll write to each other and see each other on holidays and in the summer. I'll miss you but I'd wait forever for you. Do you want to?" Angel was terrified that she'd say no. That she'd want to find someone a her new school.

"Of course, Angel. There's no question. You're the only one for me. Distance can't change that. Nothing could."

"Then go the Hogwarts. Do what you need to do."

"I…ok."

"Good. Now am I going to see you before you go?"

"Yeah. I still have to tell my dad and the gang. I don't really know what's going to happen but I'll find out from Harry."

"Ok, honey. I'm gonna get back to sleep ok? Call me in…six hours, alright?"

"Yep. I have to go eat breakfast anyway. I love you."

"I love you, Buffy."

And they hung up. Buffy stared at the phone in her hand for a moment as tears slid down her face. _What am I doing? Is this right?_ She leaned back on the bed and cried silently for a few minutes then she dried her eyes and headed down stairs. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noticed that the owl had left…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok there it is. Next chapter will be up soon. This one wasn't as long as I wanted but oh well. Review please! Luv ya!


	4. Yay! It's up!

Family Secrets 

Chapter 4?

Btvs/ Harry Potter crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs belongs to Joss. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Some of the lines are taken directly from The Goblet of Fire. Don't sue!

Pairings: B/A! And a few others. Let me know what pairing I should use cuz I haven't decided yet.

Summary: Lily had a child before Harry that she never told James about. Now Harry finds out about the sister he never knew he had.

Timeline: Alternate book 4 of Harry Potter. Don't worry I'm not changing that much and yes Cedric still dies. Alternate season 2 of Btvs. None of that Angel loses his soul nonsense. That was just The Joss Monster's cruelty. Curse? What Curse? Anyway, everything else happens. Oh and Buffy lives with her dad cuz her mom is dead. Obviously. And Buffy's father is a wealthy man named Arthur Summers.

Rating: PG-13 nothing bad.

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! And this is my first attempt at a story like this so I really need feedback.

Dedication: To my muse who has been working over time and inspired me to write more stories than I could handle. If anyone has a strategy I could use to write 10 stories at once let me know! And to my bff Teresa cuz she asked me to write a story like this.

Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for not giving up on me!

0o0o0o0o

Six weeks later…

"Harry I'm still not sure about this…"

"Buffy, you said you wanted to go. Come on you have to decide now. We're leaving for the wizarding world in a week. Mr. Weasley is taking us to the Quidditch World Cup, remember?"

"I know, I know. I still…I'll be behind in all my classes."

"No you won't. I taught you everything I know and you'll get tutorials from all the teachers and you'll be caught up in no time. Now what's your next excuse?"

Buffy sighed and flopped back on her bed.

"You'll be fine. And remember, Angel said he'd come to London so you could be closer to each other. Everything will work out."

"You're right."

"Of course I am." He said smiling.

"Ok whatever."

Harry walked over and flopped on the bed next to her.

"So are you exited?"

"Oh yeah. The reason this is so hard is because of Angel but he'll be around so I'm ok."

"Good. I think you'll like it there."

"I think I will too."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Buffy! Are you packed! You better bloody hurry up! They'll be here soon! And be thankful the Dursleys went away on holiday or we'd be in a lot of trouble!"

"Harry Potter! I have supernatural hearing! Quit screaming at me! I can hear you, dammit!"

"Then get your slow ass down here now!"

"I'm coming." Buffy walked down the stairs with her luggage and walked into the Dursley's living room and sat on a chair near the fireplace just as the Weasleys flooed in. (Harry and Buffy already took the boards off the fire place) Mr. Weasley was the first one out, followed by Ron, Fred, then George.

"Hello Harry." Mr. Weasley said as he dusted the soot off his clothes.

"Hi. Hey Ron, Fred, George. Um…this is my sister, Buffy. Buffy that's Mr. Weasley, my friend Ron and his brothers Fred and George."

"Hi." She said.

"Bloody hell." George said under his breath. Fred just stared. "Well safe to say she's defiantly the pretty one in the family, ay Harry." Fred said after a moment.

Buffy blushed. Harry just snickered. "Her boyfriend would kill you, Fred." Harry told him.

The twin's faces fell.

"Well lets get going." Mr. Weasley said. "Buffy, later I'm going to ask you stuff about muggles."

"I'm not really the one to ask. I've never really been normal." She said.

"Oh. Bummer."

0o0o0o0o

"Wow." Buffy said as she stepped into the Burrow. "This place is amazing."

"Why thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she came out of the kitchen to greet the guests. "Oh, hello Harry dear." She gave him and Buffy a hug. "Ginny and Hermione are upstairs."

"Thanks." Harry said and he dragged Buffy upstairs with Ron following behind them.

"So Harry, how was your summer? As bad as usual?" He asked.

"Nope. Not this year. My uncle didn't do a thing. Actually the Dursleys went on holiday a month ago. I guess they didn't want to be in a house with two magically inclined people. Plus they're more afraid of Buffy than they are of me."

"And they don't want to piss me off because of my father." Buffy added.

"Harry?" Hermione came out of the girls' room and gave her friend a hug before introducing herself to Buffy. Ginny did the same.

After some talking, dinner, more talking, and a good nights sleep, it was time to go to the Quidditch World Cup.

They walking to the portkey when Harry started telling Buffy about his dream.

"Maybe that's all it was…a dream." Harry said one he'd finished his story.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Take it from someone who knows about prophetic dreams, Harry. They should never be ignored. Especially this one. I've been having weird dreams too. I think they might be similar to yours and if that's the case then we're in serious trouble." Buffy said seriously.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"Well I was standing in a grave yard but I'm not sure what I was doing there. I just know that I was angry."

"How do you know that? I never know what I feel in a dream…besides fear."

"Well I don't know. It might just be a slayer thing. But I know I was angry. Really angry. And there was a man there. He was really ugly…and I was getting a seriously evil vibe off him. Then he looks me in the eyes and then this green light comes at me…then I wake up."

"Weird. My dream was…when in wasn't in that house…it's in a graveyard. There was green light too."

"Oh boy. Badness."

"Well…maybe not…maybe it's just a coi-"

"Don't say coincidence! Coincidences aren't as common as people think and when it comes to dreams it's even rarer."

"Well I just don't like the gloom and doom."

"I don't blame you."

"Don't blame him for what?" Ron asks walking closer to them.

"Umm..." Harry looked at Buffy. "Nothing. It…It's not important. I'll tell you later."

Ron looked at them oddly before shrugging his shoulders and proceeding to ramble on about quidditch.

They finally reached the portkey. Buffy was confused about what to do at first but Mr. Weasley explained and soon they were off.

0o0o0o0o

"Morning, Basil", Mr. Weasley said.

"Hello there, Arthur," Basil said wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some…. We've been here all night…. You'd better get out of the way. We've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five-fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite…. Weasley…Weasley…" he looked at the list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to."

"Thanks, Basil." Mr. Weasley said, and he beckoned everyone to follow him.

After about twenty minutes of walking, they saw a small cottage next to a gate and past it were hundreds of tents.

After the bit of trouble with Mr. Roberts and muggle money, the group made there way into the campgrounds.

Buffy gaped at the tents she saw. Obviously some people were trying to make their tents muggle like but slipped up by adding things like chimneys or birdbaths and stuff. Some tents were actually quite extravagant.

She looked at Harry and saw he had a similar reaction to all this.

"Always the same," Mr. Weasley said. "We can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us."

It was an empty spot at the edge of the woods with a small sign in the ground that said _WEEZLY_. "Couldn't have a better spot. The field is just on the other side of these woods. We're as close to the field as we could be." He set down his backpack. "Right," he said excitedly, "no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult…. Muggles do it all the time…. Here, Harry, where do you recon we should start?"

Harry had never been camping before in his life. He looked at Buffy for help.

"Here, I've got it. I've done this a hundred times." Harry looked at her questioningly. "Unfortunately my father got a kick out of sending me to summer camp. Been going since I was 5. Here, Harry, help me with this pole."

With the help of Harry and Hermione they managed to get up a pair of shabby two-man tents.

The tents looked sturdy enough but the problem was that once Bill, Charlie, and Percy arrived, they would be a party of ten. Harry realized the problem too and the siblings shared a questioning look.

Mr. Weasley dropped to his knees and crawled in. "We'll be a bit cramped but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look."

Buffy and Harry ducked under the tent flap and found themselves inside what looked like a three room flat. There jaws simultaneously dropped.

"Well it's not for long." Mr. Weasley said, mopping his balding head with a handkerchief and looking around at the four bunk beds in the bedroom. "I borrowed this from Perkins at the office. Doesn't camp much anymore, poor fellow, he's got lumbago." He picked up a dust kettle. We'll need water…"

"There's a tap marked on this map the muggle gave us," Ron said. He'd followed Buffy and Harry inside the tent. "It's on the other side of field."

"Well, why don't you, Harry, Buffy, and Hermione go and get us some water then…" He handed Ron the kettle and a couple of saucepans. "and the rest of us will go get wood for the fire?"

"But we've got an oven, why can't we just-"

"Ron, anti-Muggle security! When real muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I've seen them do it! Right Buffy?"

"Sure Mr. Weasley."

0o0o0o0o

Just after sunrise the next morning, Buffy sat outside the girl's tent, enjoying the morning air.

She saw a young boy no older than two was crouched outside a large pyramid shaped tent, holding a wand and poking at a slug is the grass, which was slowly growing larger and larger to about the size of a salami.

The boy's mom came out and began scolding him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kevin? You DON'T TOUCH DADDY'S WAND…yecchh!"

She had accidentally stepped on the swollen slug causing it to burst.

Buffy had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as the child's mother proceeded to freak out at the slug guts covering her foot.

Harry came out of the Boy's tent and sat down next to her.

"Morning." She told him, smiling.

"Morning." He said. He hesitated for a moment before putting his arm around her shoulder. She smiled at him and he relaxed.

"So what do you think of the wizarding world so far?" he asked.

"I like it. Here I'm not a freak because everyone's a freak so really the normal people are freaks. Did that make any sense?"

"Yes it did. I know just what you mean."

"So did you…" She looked around to see of anyone was listening to them. "Did you have that dream again last night?"

"How did you know about…oh right! Scary dream. Right. Um… no. No I didn't."

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing."

"…Ok."

"What's up? You two are up way too early for my taste." Ron said exiting the tent.

"Well I was already up and then I heard Buffy walk outside so I came."

"Well, dad will be up soon anyway. Might as well get ready."

0o0o0o0o

The group walked along the campsites and as they passed several shamrock covered they heard there names being called.

They turned to see Seamus Finnigan sitting outside his own shamrock covered tent with his best friend Dean Thomas.

After a brief conversation, introducing Buffy, and assuring them that they would be supporting Ireland, they set off again.

0o0o0o

(AN: I'm just gonna skip to the World Cup. The other stuff has too much filler.)

"Seats a hundred thousand." Mr. Wesley said seeing the awestruck look on Buffy and Harry's face as they entered the stadium. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle repelling charms on every inch of it." He said as he led them to the nearest entrance.

"Prime seats," said the Ministry witch when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Strait upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

The group made there way up the stairs and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium.

They took their seats and Harry watch, amused, as his sister looked around at everything with wide eyes. He looked around to see who else was sharing the box with them. So far it was empty, except for a tiny creature sitting in the second from last seat at the end of the row behind them.

"_Dobby_?" Harry asked incredulously.

Buffy turned around at her brother's outburst and involuntarily let out a small scream at the sight of the elf.

"Relax Buffy." Harry said.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" The elf asked.

"Sorry. I just thought you were someone I knew."

"No sorry needed sir. I just saving the seats for my masters sir."

"Ok…"

"Harry what is that thing?" Buffy asked.

"Just a house elf, Buffy."

"Oh…ok…"

"I'll tell you about them later."

"Ok." She went back to gazing at her surroundings. She grabbed the omnioculars Harry bought her and started looking around.

"Wild! You can see everything!"

The box filled gradually around them over the next half hour. Mr. Weasley kept shaking hand with obviously important wizards.

Buffy could barely contain her laughter at the embarrassed look on Harry's face when Cornelius Fudge kept introducing him to various people. It was especially funny to him try to introduce him to the Bulgarian Minister. He'd finally managed though.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," Fudge said wearily to Harry. "I'm no good with languages. I need Crouch for that sort of things. Ah, I see his house elf saved him a seat. Good…ah, and here's Lucius!"

Buffy felt her brother tense and shot him a questioning look and he wasn't paying attention. His focus was on the people moving to sit directly behind them.

After many icy greetings, Draco turned to stare at Buffy. Harry moved protectively in front of her, blocking the young Malfoy's view.

"What's the matter Potter? Just trying to say hello. Unlike some of you, I do have manners. I don't know her. I was merely going to introduce myself." Draco said with a smirk.

"You don't need to know her." Harry growled, glaring at him.

"What's this? Awful protective aren't you? Don't tell me… you didn't actually manage to get yourself a girlfriend did you?" Draco scoffed.

"She's not my girlfriend, Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"I'm his sister." Buffy said standing up behind Harry. "I'm Buffy Summers."

Draco went to speak but she cut him off.

"I don't care enough to know what your name is. So why don't you just shut your mouth and take your seat!" Buffy told him coldly.

Whatever reply Draco might have had, Buffy didn't here because she sat down and began talking with Hermione.

Soon the game began and Buffy was shocked…which for a slayer, that was hard to do…at the creatures the teams brought with them. Then the game began and Harry explained things about the game she didn't understand.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted.

0o0o0o0o (AN: I care nothing about quidditch. Sorry.)

"Don't tell your mother you've been gambling." Mr. Weasley warned the twins.

"Don't worry dad."

They made their way through the crowds back to their campsites where they all crashed from exhaustion.

Harry was in the middle of a really nice quidditch dream when…

"Get up! Ron, Harry, come on now, get up, this is urgent!"

Harry sat up quickly and hit is head on the top of the tent.

"S' matter?"

"No time, Harry- just get a jacket and head outside, quickly!"

Once outside he could see people running away into the woods, from something that was moving across the field towards them.

Something above caught Harry's eyes. He looked up and saw Mr. Roberts, the muggle campsite manager, and his family being tossed about in the air.

"That's sick." A voice to Harry's right said.

Harry looked at Buffy and nodded.

Mr. Weasley came along with Bill, Charlie and Percy. "We're going to help the ministry!" He shouted over the noise. "You all head into the woods and stick together!"

Harry grabbed Buffy's arm as they started running. With the supernatural abilities she was moving faster than the others and he didn't want to lose her in the crowd.

"Ron!" Hermione called. "Oh this is stupid! _Lumos!_"

"I'm right here. Tripped over a tree root."

"Not hard to do with feet that size." A voice said.

They turned to see Draco Malfoy standing alone nearby.

"Oh go fuck yourself, Malfoy!"

"Language, Weasley." Malfoy said. "Now you'd better go. Wouldn't want her to be spotted would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Hermione snapped.

"There after Muggles, Granger. Do you want to showing off your knickers in mid air?"

"She's a witch, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Means nothing. You think they can't spot a Mudblood?"

Hermione held Ron back as he lunged.

"Where are your parents, Malfoy. Off wearing masks, are they?" Harry asked smiling.

"If they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I Potter?"

"Lets go, guys." Buffy said tugging on Harry's arm.

They were looking around for Fred and George when Harry stopped suddenly.

"I don't believe it! I've lost my wand!"

"You're kidding!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe you left it in the tent." Buffy suggested.

"Yeah…I'll have to go back and get it."

"I'm going with you!"

"Buffy-"

"Shut up and lets hurry!"

0o0o0o0o

Ok! Yay! I updated! I never found my book so I went out and bought one so my updates will be faster now. I left it at a little bit of a cliff hanger but I'll update soon. I didn't change much of what happened in the book but I will in future chapters. Oh yeah…I can't decide which house to put Buffy in. I would say Griffindor but that seems to obvious so I was thinking Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but you guys decide. If you think Griffindor then fine. Let me know! Review please. I tried to make this chap really long since I haven't updated in so long. So review review review!


	5. You moron! You lost your wand?

Family Secrets 

Chapter 5?

Btvs/ Harry Potter crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs belongs to Joss. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Some of the lines are taken directly from The Goblet of Fire. Don't sue!

Pairings: B/A! And a few others. Let me know what pairing I should use cuz I haven't decided yet.

Summary: Lily had a child before Harry that she never told James about. Now Harry finds out about the sister he never knew he had.

Timeline: Alternate book 4 of Harry Potter. Don't worry I'm not changing that much and yes Cedric still dies. Alternate season 2 of Btvs. None of that Angel loses his soul nonsense. That was just The Joss Monster's cruelty. Curse? What Curse? Anyway, everything else happens. Oh and Buffy lives with her dad cuz her mom is dead. Obviously. And Buffy's father is a wealthy man named Arthur Summers.

Rating: PG-13 nothing bad.

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! And this is my first attempt at a story like this so I really need feedback.

Dedication: To my muse who has been working over time and inspired me to write more stories than I could handle. If anyone has a strategy I could use to write 10 stories at once let me know! And to my bff Teresa cuz she asked me to write a story like this.

AN: I changed some of the events that happen in the story to fit my plot. And also Darlingdustbunny I'm glad you didn't choke on a tater tot and die. I was just pissed off cuz you…I can't even think about it…SOOO horrible! Jeez I'm crying now! Anyway yeah…no hard feelings? Great.

0o0o0o0o0o

Last time…

"I don't believe it! I've lost my wand!"

"You're kidding!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe you left it in the tent." Buffy suggested.

"Yeah…I'll have to go back and get it."

"I'm going with you!"

"Buffy-"

"Shut up and lets hurry!"

0o0o0o

Buffy and Harry rushed through the forest back towards the campsite, careful not to be seen. Finally they reached the clearing and headed toward their campsite.

Buffy's super hearing picked up the sound of footsteps behind them. As soon as she turned…

"STUPEFY!"

Buffy was hit by the flash of red light and collapsed on the ground.

"Buffy!" Harry screamed in alarm.

The masked figure walked slowly toward Harry and Harry, without his wand, was completely vulnerable.

When the figure was about five feet away it stopped and pointed their wand at the sky.

"MORSMORDRE!"

Scrams were heard as the dark mark appeared in the sky.

The figure moved toward Harry again but was intercepted by the fully recovered Buffy.

The figure lifted the wand again but Buffy quickly kicked it out of his hand and then kicked her attacker in the head causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

Over Buffy's shoulder Harry saw twenty wizards with their wands pointed at the two.

"Duck!" Harry yelled as he pushed Buffy to the ground and landed beside her just as a swarm of red lights flew over their heads.

"Stop!" Yelled a voice they recognized as Mr. Weasley. "Stop! That's Harry and Buffy! Stop!"

The wizards lowered their wands a bit as Mr. Weasley stepped forward.

"Buffy, Harry, are you alright?"

"Out of the way, Arthur." A cold voice said. It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards started closing in on them again.

The siblings quickly stood up and faced him.

"Which one of you did it?" He asked, rage evident on his face.

"We didn't do that!" Harry said gesturing to the sky.

"Do not lie, sir!" Crouch shouted. His wand was still pointed at Harry. " You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Oh don't be stupid! We couldn't have done it! Neither of us have a wand. That's actually why we're over here. Besides the guy who did that is knocked out over there." Buffy said pointing at the ground behind her.

"How did you knock him out without a wand?" Crouch asked, clearly not believing her.

"I'm stronger than I look." She said simply.

"Well then…where is he now?"

"He's…" Buffy turned around and he wasn't there. "He must have run toward the forest when you showed up. I only kicked him in the head. He might have been able to shrug it off."

"Well that's a lovely story missy but I don't think for a second-"

But not of the other ministry wizards seemed to think Harry of Buffy did it and were headed to the forest with their wands raised.

"We're too late." A witch said. She lowered he wand. "He's Disapparated."

"I don't think so.," said Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. "Our stunners went right through those trees…there's a good chance we got them…"

"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards as Mr. Diggory raised his wand and made his way across the clearing and disappeared into the darkness.

A few seconds later, they heard Mr. Diggory shout.

"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's…but…blimey…"

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

They heard the sounds of crunching leaves and snapping twigs as Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny limp figure in his arms. It was Winky.

"This cannot be," he said jerkily. "No-"

He moved quickly around Amos and strode off toward the place where Winky had been found.

"No point, Mr. Crouch," Mr. Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there."

Mr. Crouch didn't want to take his word for it. He continued to search.

"Bit embarrassing," Mr. Diggory said, looking down at Winky unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house elf…I mean to say…"

"Come off it, Amos." Mr. Weasley said quietly. "You don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard sign. It requires a wand."

"Yeah," Mr. Diggory said. "and she _had_ a wand."

"What?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Here, look." He held up a wand. "Had it in her hand. So, for starters, her having a wand in her possession is illegal."

Just then there was a loud pop and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mr. Weasley. Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, looking up at the emerald green skull.

"The Dark Mark!" He looked around at the others. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What's going on?"

Crouch had returned empty handed and his hands were twitching.

"Where have you been Barty? Why weren't you at the match?…" Bagman looked down just noticing the unconscious Winky. "What happened to her?"

"I've been busy, Ludo" Crouch replied. "And my elf has been stunned."

"Stunned?" By you lot? Why?" Realization dawned on Bagman's round face. "_No!_" He gasped. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand for start!"

"And she had one." Mr. Diggory said. "I found her holding one Ludo. Lets see what the elf has to say." Amos pointed his wand at the elf. "Ennervate!"

Winky's brown eyes shot open.

She sat up and looked around at the angry Wizards and burst into tears.

"Elf! Did you conjure the Dark Mark!"

"No! I is done nothing!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" He held up said wand and Harry recognized it.

"Hey that's mine!" Harry said. "I dropped it!"

"Is that a confession!" Amos asked incredulously. "You dropped it after you conjured the Mark?"

"Oh, please!" Buffy snapped.

"Amos, think who you're talking to!" Mr. Weasley said, very angrily. "Is _Harry Potter_ likely to conjure the Mark?"

"Er- of course not. Sorry…bit carried away."

"Didn't drop it there anyway." Harry explained. "I missed it right after we got into the woods."

"That's all we came back here for." Buffy told him. "I don't have a wand of my own and , though I can survive without it, I suggested we come back for Harry's in case something bad happened. Turns out it did."

Harry took his wand from Mr. Diggory. "Now if we're done here…we left our friends in the forest and I'd like to get back and check on them."

Buffy and Harry turned and walked back into the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o

Back at the Burrow

Mr. Weasley was fussing over Rita Skeeter's article bashing the ministry while Harry and Buffy told the others about their dreams.

"And then there's all this green light…and I wake up with my scar hurting."

"I guess your scar is kinda like my slayer sense, huh?"

"Yeah. Tell them about your dream, Buff…fy. Buffy."

"You can call me Buff, Harry. I don't care. In fact that's what my friend Xander calls me."

"Ok."

"Anyway, my dream was a lot like Harry's. I'm in a graveyard just like his…only I'm really pissed off. I'm fighting someone but I'm not sure whom right now. And then I see this big flash of green light. Then I wake up."

"Strange." Hermione says.

"Yeah." Ron agrees. Then something occurs to him. "That's what you guys were talking about on the way to the portkey wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"Anyway on a happier note…we get to go to Diagon Ally to get Buffy a wand and an owl and all that other stuff. It's weird but for some reason I love that place." Harry said happily.

"Not weird. Sounds fun." Buffy reassured her brother.

"When are we going?" Hermione asked.

"In an hour." Ron replied.

0o0o0o

ok I updated. It's a little late but I had standardized testing to study for and stuff. I'm going to focus more on this story than my others cuz I like this story more than any of my others but I'll update those soon too. Anyway I didn't do the Diagon ally scene in this chapter cuz I'm going to do that and the Hogwarts train scene in the next chapter because I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT HOUSE TO PUT BUFFY IN! So if you want a fast update you have to tell me what house to put her in! I only got two votes last time so I need at least seven more votes to update! So review review review! I mean it!


	6. Goodbyes and Sortings!

Family Secrets 

Chapter 6?

Btvs/ Harry Potter crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs belongs to Joss. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Some of the lines are taken directly from The Goblet of Fire. Don't sue!

Pairings: B/A! And a few others. Let me know what pairing I should use cuz I haven't decided yet.

Summary: Lily had a child before Harry that she never told James about. Now Harry finds out about the sister he never knew he had.

Timeline: Alternate book 4 of Harry Potter. Don't worry I'm not changing that much and yes Cedric still dies. Alternate season 2 of Btvs. None of that Angel loses his soul nonsense. That was just The Joss Monster's cruelty. Curse? What Curse? Anyway, everything else happens. Oh and Buffy lives with her dad cuz her mom is dead. Obviously. And Buffy's father is a wealthy man named Arthur Summers.

Rating: PG-13 nothing bad.

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! And this is my first attempt at a story like this so I really need feedback.

Dedication: To my muse who has been working over time and inspired me to write more stories than I could handle. If anyone has a strategy I could use to write 10 stories at once let me know! And to my bff Teresa cuz she asked me to write a story like this.

AN: I said I would update when I got seven votes. You guys really came through! Thanks! Anyway on with the story!

0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok, where to first?" Buffy asked excitedly as they walked through the passage into Diagon Ally.

"Gringots." Harry answers. "We need to get money and I need to show you where our volt is anyway." At her look he explained. "Well you're my sister and we don't know if mom left anything for you specifically and I have more than enough money to last me a lifetime. I couldn't possibly use it all…so/half is yours."

"Harry-"

"No arguments."

The two made their way to the wizarding bank.

They walked in and Harry went up to the counter.

"Um…I need to make a withdrawal from vault 687 and I also need another key. Buffy Summers will be sharing the account."

"Buffy Summers? I have a package for her." The goblin handed her a package rapped in brown paper.

She opened it and inside she found a key, a letter, and a photo. She read the letter.

_My dear Buffy,_

_First I must apologize for not being in your life the way a mother should. It's not because I don't love you, because I do, more than anything else. Well the reason are hard for me to explain. Especially in a letter. Anyway that wasn't really the point. If you're reading this you are obviously a witch and I am so proud. Well since your father is a muggle your going to need thing to survive in this world that he can't give you. I have set aside a great deal of money for you in vault 692. The key is in the box. Any way I do plan to come and see you sometime in the future if nothing bad happens. I'm so very sorry for not being able to be there for you. It's not fair to you at all. I love you my sweet Buffy. I hope you can one day forgive me._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your mum, Lily Evens Potter._

"Well…I really don't know what to say." Buffy said as she put the letter back in the box.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. So…lets go check out the vaults."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok. Gringots. Check. Now Olivanders. You need a wand." Harry said.

They walked into the shop.

"Ah. I'd been wondering about you, Miss Summers. Was being to think you took after your father." The old man said. The hurried off and returned with a few boxes. "Try this one." He said.

She flicked it and a vase smashed.

"Well Potter, she might be as hard to place as you." He commented.

He handed her another one and windows broke.

"Nope!"

After going through about fifteen more boxes and breaking every glass item in the shop Mr. Olivander handed her a vary worn leather box.

She gave the wand a flick and a gold and blue light surrounded her.

"Well…that couldn't have been foreseen. That wand contains the feather of a rare blue phoenix and the blood of a vampire and the blood of the first slayer. You are a slayer, aren't you, Miss Summers."

It wasn't a question so she just stared at the creepy old man.

"You'll be a very powerful one, my dear. I think you might even give our Mr. Potter here a run for his money."

Harry just smiled at his sister. She paid for her wand and they left the shop.

"That was weird." Buffy said as they made their way to the next shop.

"Well…he's a weird old man. Been around forever I think."

0o0o0o

After they had gotten their schoolbooks and new school robes they headed to the magical pet store.

"We need to get you an owl." Harry said as they walked inside.

They looked in different caged at a variety of owls but Buffy didn't see one she liked.

"Oh come on! Just bloody pick one!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated.

"Harry, you've seen me shop for shoes. I'm just as picky about animals. Once it took me three hours just to pick out a gold fish."

"Yeah and it just ended up dying a week later." A voice from the door said. Buffy spun around so fast that she nearly knocked over a display of owl treats.

Harry watched as his sister squealed and launched herself at the mysterious figure.

"Angel!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and peppered kisses all over his face.

She jumped down after Angel pointed out that they were attracting attention.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well I was looking for you and I got a tip that new students had to go to Diagon Ally for supplies so I got someone to let me in since I'm a vampire and I followed your scent."

"How are you not on fire? It's day light."

"I drifted onto Knockturn Ally for a moment and found a really good potion that prevents that."

"Cool. Like industrial strength sunscreen."

"I guess. So where's this Harry I've been hearing so much about?"

"Oh! Bad Buffy! Sorry!" She turned around to find her brother leaning against a counter with an amused look on his face. "Harry."

He walked over to them. "Hi."

"Angel this is Harry, Harry this is Angel."

"Hi." Angel said shaking Harry's hand.

"Ok. Buffy, Owl!" Harry reminded her.

"Right!" She dragged Angel through the store to help her pick out an owl.

She finally found one that was light brown with sparkling blue eyes that she immediately loved.

She paid and they left the store.

"So what are you going to name it?" Angel asked his girlfriend.

"Darla."

"NO!" She looked at him strangely. "Why would you name it that! If you name it that it'll be evil, I promise."

"I was joking Angel. Why would I name my owl after the bitch who tried to shoot off my knee caps?"

"I…don't know. Don't joke like that."

"Sorry hun. Um…actually I don't know what to name her. What'd you name yours Harry?"

"Headwig." He replied.

"That's…interesting."

"Don't ask why, it just seem to fit. Ron and Ginny have an owl named Pig."

Angel laughed at that. "Ok. That's funny."

"I thought so too. Darn hyperactive thing bites though."

"What about Skyler?"

"I like it." Angel said.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Skyler it is then."

"Ok. Lets head back. Mrs. Weasley will worry." Harry said.

0o0o0o0o0o

After many kisses and a promise from Angel to be at the train station Buffy finally said goodnight to her boyfriend and she and Harry headed back to the Burrow for a goodnight's sleep.

0o0o0o

"I have to run through a wall!" Buffy exclaimed when Harry explained to her how they got on the platform.

"Just do it Buffy!" Harry said, annoyed with his sister.

Yep. Buffy was annoying the hell out of him…and he was loving every second of it. He had a sister to annoy him! Yay! He loved teaching her things. He loved the growling noises she made when he woke her up in the morning. He loved the way he has to duck her involuntary punches if he shakes her awake. He loved teasing her about Angel. Aw hell he loved his sister…and that scared the hell out of him. Something bad always happened to people he loved. He just got her…what if she was taken away again? No. He could think like that. She was the slayer. She could take care of herself. Still…he'd keep a really close eye on her. Huh. She was the big sister. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

Harry was taken from his musings by the sound of Angel's voice.

"Buffy, I'll be close by. I've got a place in London. I'm not going anywhere…well actually I might for a little while. Gotta check on the hellmouth and stuff but other than that I'll only be a phone call…I mean I'll only be an owl away, ok?"

"Ok. I'll miss you." Buffy said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you too beloved." He kissed her passionately.

The clock chimed again signaling five minutes till 11:00.

"Buffy." Harry said.

"Ok." She said sadly.

"Angel…"

"Don't start crying again." He said. "I'll see you soon, Ioniun. Have fun. Remember you have to find out who you are. I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Thank you." She kissed him again. "Bye."

"Bye."

She and Harry ran through the entrance and disappeared.

0o0o0o0o

"Relax. You'll be fine."

"What if I'm not?"

"You will be. There is just the train ride, then the sorting, then the feast, then nothing." Harry explained.

"What if we're not in the same house?"

"Oh please. Of course we will be. You'll end up in Griffindor for sure. Either that or Ravenclaw but I'm pretty sure it will Griffindor." Harry assured her.

"Or she'll be in Syltherin. She seems worthy enough…even if she _is_ related to _you_, Potter." A voice at the door said coldly.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry groaned.

"Just welcoming our newest student." He looked at Buffy. "You don't have to associate with him and his…less then adequate company just because you're related to him, you know."

"Oh?" Buffy asked in mock curiosity. "Who should I associate with then?"

"Me and mine of course. He refused my guidance when we first arrived at Hogwarts and look where it's got 'im. Don't make the same mistake."

"I trust my brother's judgment. If he thinks you're not worth associating with, then you're not."

He glared at Harry for a moment then turned back to Buffy.

"You'll change your mind. You look like you have some sense." With that he turned and left the compartment with a smirk on his face.

Malfoys always got what they wanted and what he wanted was Buffy Summers.

0o0o0o0o

At the castle…

"Attention students." Professor McGonagall said as she stood up. "We will have a new fourth year starting this year. Will Buffy Summers please come up to be sorted."

Buffy make her way to the front of the large room. The old witch placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Well…you're Potter's sister. I suppose you'll want to be in the same house as him…but is that best? Hmmm…You're powerful, very powerful…frighteningly so…you're quite intelligent also…your power in rooted in darkness but your spirit is filled with light…you'd be a good Ravenclaw, never a Huffelpuff…Griffindor would fit you quite well…very well in fact…but Slytherin…that would be even better…but you're not a pure blood…well that doesn't matter."

"Not Slytherin. Please."

"Your brother asked for the same thing…but with you…no. I'm going to do it right this time. No deals, not complaints. And maybe you can even help end the feud between the houses." Out loud the hat spoke. "SLYTHERIN!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Ok! Don't hate me please! I know a lot of you wanted Griffindor but I can do more with this story if she's in the snake house. Just trust me ok? Thanks for all the reviews I got. I loved them. I'll try to update soon. Sorry again to the people who wanted Griffindor. Don't hate me!


	7. Slytherin!

Family Secrets 

Chapter 7?

Btvs/ Harry Potter crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs belongs to Joss. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Some of the lines are taken directly from The Goblet of Fire. Don't sue!

Pairings: B/A! And a few others. Let me know what pairing I should use cuz I haven't decided yet.

Summary: Lily had a child before Harry that she never told James about. Now Harry finds out about the sister he never knew he had.

Timeline: Alternate book 4 of Harry Potter. Don't worry I'm not changing that much and yes Cedric still dies. Alternate season 2 of Btvs. None of that Angel loses his soul nonsense. That was just The Joss Monster's cruelty. Curse? What Curse? Anyway, everything else happens. Oh and Buffy lives with her dad cuz her mom is dead. Obviously. And Buffy's father is a wealthy man named Arthur Summers.

Rating: PG-13 nothing bad.

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! And this is my first attempt at a story like this so I really need feedback.

Dedication: To my muse who has been working over time and inspired me to write more stories than I could handle. If anyone has a strategy I could use to write 10 stories at once let me know! And to my bff Teresa cuz she asked me to write a story like this.

AN: This chapter is a mix of the book and the movie so some things might be a little different. Oh yeah, I don't like Ron. Just so you know. And Blaise Zabini is in this story and is a guy. Why? Cuz I said so. He is in the same year as Buffy and Harry.

0o0o0o0o

"Not Slytherin. Please."

"Your brother asked for the same thing…but with you…no. I'm going to do it right this time. No deals, not complaints. And maybe you can even help end the feud between the houses." Out loud the hat spoke. "SLYTHERIN!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Harry was NOT happy. His sister, the only family he had left in this world…and she was a Sytherin. Of course he didn't think she was evil. After all, the hat almost put him in Slytherin too.

"Bloody hell! Harry, your sis is in Slytherin! And to think…we were actually friends with her. To think…now she's a…she's one of them." Ron said with disgust.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded sharply.

"Well she's a Slytherin. She'll be just like the rest of them now."

"Ronald Weasley, that has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life! Being in Slytherin isn't going to change who she is! And if I ever hear you say a bad thing about her ever again, I'll hex you so bad, you'll be in the hospital wing for a month! GOT IT!"

"What's your bloody problem? It's not my fault she's one of them!"

"One of what! She's still Buffy! She's still my sister and I love her!" With that Harry got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Buffy got up from her seat at the Slytherin table and followed him.

"Harry!" She called after him as he rushed down the corridor.

He stopped and turned around and walked back towards her and hugged her.

"I don't care what they say. Your still my sister."

"Harry, I know. I don't listen to them either."

They let go and looked at each other.

"I know another reason you're not shocked by me being in Slytherin. That hat told me. I didn't want to be in Snake house either but he didn't let me off like he did you."

"The others don't know. They couldn't handle it if I told them. They all think…they all think Slytherins are evil, vial people. They don't even know all of them. You will though. You can set the record strait, can't you?"

"I'll try. Anyway we better get back. I heard the Dumbledor is going to make an announcement."

"Ok. Hey, you can sit at the Griffindor table if you want."

"That's alright. It would be too weird."

"Ok."

They walked back inside and made their way back to their tables just as Dumbledor announced that there would be no Inter-House Quidditch cup that year.

Buffy heard her brother shriek a protest at that and laughed slightly.

Dumbledor continued. "Hogwarts will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament. Now, for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests…" He continued with a long drawn out explanation and Buffy's short attention span couldn't handle it. She began daydreaming about Angel. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a sharp kick to her shin under the table from Draco. She sent him a death glare that would have sent any sane demon running scared. Draco, not being sane, just smirked at her. Then she heard Dumbledor say: "Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their head mistress, Madam Maxime."

AN: The entrance was just like it was in the movie.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Drumstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff."

AN: Again same entrance as the movie.

"Bloody impressive, those Drumstrangs." Draco said. "My father was going to send me there. That school is better after all. They actually learn the Dark Arts not this wimpy Defense stuff we do. But mother insisted I attend here. Who knows why."

"If you insist on speaking could you at least do it without that little whine in your voice? It's highly annoying." Buffy stated.

Malfoy sneered at her.

Dumbledor waved his hands and the feast began.

Buffy began eating and looked on in disgust as she saw the other Slytherin girls picking at their food. Buffy never understood that. If you were hungry, you ate. Barely eating wasn't attractive, it just made you look weird.

Finally the feast was over and everyone headed to their dormitories. Buffy hung back and gave her brother a quick hug before following the rest of the Slytherins.

0o0o0o0o

Buffy hated her dormitory. It was in a dungeon for cryin' out loud! It was cold and dark…not unlike some of the students who lived their.

She roomed with Pansy, Madison, Millsent, and Amber. So far she hated all of them. They were spoiled snobs that reminded her _way_ too much of Cordelia and the Cordettes. To say she was unhappy would be a severe understatement.

To make matters even worse…she had potions first thing in the morning. _Oh joy._

0o0o0o0o0o

It's really short. I suck I know. I've had this…uber writers block lately. I'm not going to abandon any of my fics though, well maybe love across the web cuz I'm not really feeling that story any more. Sorry to people who liked that fic. But no others I promise! I know what I'm going to do in the next chapter so it won't take me long to update. Review please! Luv ya!


	8. Slimey Sytherins

Family Secrets 

Chapter 8/?

Btvs/ Harry Potter crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs belongs to Joss. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Some of the lines are taken directly from The Goblet of Fire. Don't sue!

Pairings: B/A! And a few others. Let me know what pairing I should use cuz I haven't decided yet.

Summary: Lily had a child before Harry that she never told James about. Now Harry finds out about the sister he never knew he had.

Timeline: Alternate book 4 of Harry Potter. Don't worry I'm not changing that much and yes Cedric still dies. Alternate season 2 of Btvs. None of that Angel loses his soul nonsense. That was just The Joss Monster's cruelty. Curse? What Curse? Anyway, everything else happens. Oh and Buffy lives with her dad cuz her mom is dead. Obviously. And Buffy's father is a wealthy man named Arthur Summers.

Rating: PG-13 nothing bad.

Feedback: Yes!!! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night!!! And this is my first attempt at a story like this so I really need feedback.

Dedication: To my muse who has been working over time and inspired me to write more stories than I could handle. If anyone has a strategy I could use to write 10 stories at once let me know!!! And to my bff Teresa cuz she asked me to write a story like this.

AN: This chapter is a mix of the book and the movie so some things might be a little different. Oh yeah, I don't like Ron. Just so you know. And Blaise Zabini is in this story and is a guy. Why? Cuz I said so. He is in the same year as Buffy and Harry.

0o0o0o0o

Angel paced his apartment restlessly. He hadn't heard anything from Buffy yet and he was getting antsy. The more sensible part of his mind told him to go back to Sunnydale and help the other's fight, the less than sensible part told him to find a way to get to Hogwarts. Of course that's the part he was listening to, which is why he was pacing in the first place. _How the heck am I going to get to the school? Well maybe she'll write soon, I mean school just started after all. She's a bit busy._

0o0o0o0o

Buffy was fast asleep, enjoying a passionate dream about her and Angel making love on a boat in the middle of an enormous lake.

She smiled in her sleep and let out a little moan.

"Oh would you be quiet!" Pansy snapped.

Buffy was jolted awake when a pillow was thrown at her.

"Rude much!" Buffy snarled.

"Whatever, Summers. Still don't know why you're in Slytherin."

"Cuz the stupid hat put me here, that's why! Believe me, this is the last house I wanna be in!" Buffy jumped out of bed and stormed into the bathroom to get ready for classes.

0o0o0o0o

Buffy sat in boring potions class trying to stay awake. Most students were afraid of Snape but he just annoyed her with the whole vampire wannabe thing.

"Ms. Summers. What do you get when you mix lavender root with a touch of virgin's saliva?"

"Slimy lavender root." She guessed.

"I don't find that amusing."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Well let's try it with you and see what happens."

"About six months too late for that."

Snape blushed then composed himself.

"It makes a mild sleeping potion that induces romantic dreams." He said. "I want a foot long essay on the pros and cons for this potion. Class dismissed."

0o0o0o0o0o

Buffy laid back on the cool grass and closed her eyes. After a day of stressful classes and snotty housemates, Buffy was exhausted.

As soon as she relaxed something tackled her. She jumped into slayer mode and knocked her assailant off of her and pinned them to the ground.

"Ow! Jeez, sis, ease up!" Harry exclaimed, grimacing from the force of her blow.

"Oh. Harry, sorry. But you should know better than to sneak up on me!"

"What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment."

She rolled her eyes and got off of him and resumed her relaxed position,

"Rough day?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah. Be happy you aren't in Slytherin. A lot of them really are as horrible as they say. That Pansey Parkingson is a real harpy."

Harry chuckled.

"Anyway on a lighter note," Harry started. "Are you going to enter the tournament?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I don't think I'm experienced enough yet."

"Makes sense. They say the tournament is really dangerous. Glad this is one dangerous thing I _don't _have to be apart of."

"Believe me. I know what you mean. Life of the slayer needs no more danger."

Harry laid down on the grass next to her.

"So, you heard from Angel yet?"

"Nope. I'm going to write to him soon, though." She sighed. "I miss him."

"He's in the same boat, no doubt." Harry said.

Buffy nodded. Then she smiled mischievously. "I wonder if I could sneak him into the castle…"

Harry's brow scrunched in thought. "You probably could. Sirius has snuck in and out of that place a dozen times. I'm sure Angel could do it, and probably with much more ease."

Buffy looked at Harry sharply. "You mean it can actually be done? I was only joking but…could I really sneak him in?"

Harry could see the excitement sparked in his sister's eyes and was eager to help her.

"Yeah, it's possible. I'll help. Send him a letter and let him know."

Buffy squealed in delight and flung her arms around her brother in an almost crushing embrace.

"Oh thank you Harry! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!!"

"Your welcome." Came Harry's muffled reply. "Umm…Buffy…need air…" He choked out.

"Oh!" She let go. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Harry just chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ok. I really suck. I mean it. I'm soooooo sorry for not updating for so long but my real life is crazy and it's only going to get worse. Anyway I wanted this to be longer but I suffering from writers block still. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I'll try to update faster this time but no promises.


End file.
